


captain america  - the alternate ending

by sonsofdurin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsofdurin/pseuds/sonsofdurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagine if sam recommended ‘let’s get it on’ to steve instead of ‘trouble man’</p>
            </blockquote>





	captain america  - the alternate ending




End file.
